


Однажды зимним вечером

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, British Writer RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Женитьба Уильяма Шекспира глазами его брата





	Однажды зимним вечером

— Благослови, Господи Боже, нас и эти дары, которые по благости Твоей вкушать будем, и даруй, чтобы все люди имели хлеб насущный, — Гилберт привычно повторял слова молитвы вслед за папашей, но думал совсем не о том, и даже не о мясном пудинге, то и дело всплывавшем перед мысленным взором вместо надоевшей постной похлебки. В доме творилось что-то странное.

Уилл сегодня опять ездил в Шоттери, но вместо того чтобы вернуться, как это часто с ним бывало в последние месяцы, на следующее утро, прискакал под вечер бледный как смерть, что-то быстро сказал мамаше, и та, всплеснув руками, побежала в лавку к папаше.

Тот, однако, явился лишь к ужину, только был куда мрачнее обычного, так и зыркал по сторонам, будто лев рыкающий. Таким мрачным Гилберт его видел только один раз, когда Джоан, тогда еще совсем малявка, вздумала было выспрашивать в церкви про замалеванные известью стены: чего, мол, да как, да что там под белым, да что будет, если смыть. Папаша тогда так на нее цыкнул — аж присела, ну и у них с Уиллом поджилки затряслись. А ну взял бы свою буковую трость да начал обхаживать, как бывало за драку. Они, меньше когда были, дрались, аж пыль столбом стояла, и ходили вечно кто с расквашенным носом, кто с синяком под глазом. Потом-то Уилл драться перестал и, когда не помогал отцу в лавке и не охотился вместе с Гилбертом на зайцев в лесу, просиживал за книжками, а бывало — и вот этого уже Гилберт постичь не мог, как ни старался, — что-то и сам писал. Давал Гилберту почитать, но тот ничего не понял: какие-то Ахиллесы с Патроклами, греческие страсти, Вергилии, Дидоны, Венеры, как будто еще в школе оно в зубах не навязло.

— Просим Тебя через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь, — закончил папаша, будто припечатал.

— Аминь, — прошелестели за ним чада и домочадцы.

***

Ужин проходил в тягостном, предгрозовом молчании, даже Эд не капризничал, как обычно, и только слышно было, как стукались о миски ложки, да Джоан бросала на Уилла быстрые смешливые взгляды и тут же вновь утыкалась в свою тарелку. Уилл ел, не поднимая головы от тарелки, а папаша то и дело зыркал на него, да так, что, думал Гилберт, если б можно было, Уилл бы предпочел провалиться сквозь землю наверняка.

После вечерней молитвы Уилл засуетился, заспешил было наверх, чего с ним отродясь не бывало. И тогда папаша сказал, да таким голосом, что у Гилберта мурашки по коже пошли:

— Останься, Уильям, разговор есть.

Уилл побелел как полотно, потом залился краской до самых оттопыренных ушей. Гилберт подумал, что об него сейчас можно и свечку смело зажигать, как о подожженный трут.

— А вы чего таращитесь? — рявкнул папаша, метнув злющий взгляд на смирно стоящих Гилберта и Джоан. — Живо в постель, чтоб духу вашего здесь не было!

Джоан подхватилась легко, будто ждала папашиных слов, но, юркнув за дверь, спряталась, прильнула к щелочке.

— Ты чего это тут?.. — начал Гилберт, но сестрица закрутила головой, приложила палец к губам: тише, мол. И тут же зашептала, зачастила, себе противореча. «Вот так у них всегда, у женщин», — снисходительно подумал Гилберт.

— А ты, что, не слышал? Уилл старшую дочку Хатауэев обрюхатил.

— Врешь! — выпалил Гилберт. — Не может того быть! Она ж старая! 

А сам подумал: «Нет, не врет сестрица. Иначе с чего бы в доме вдруг такой переполох, будто в Стратфорд вот-вот нагрянут испанцы, а Уилл так и вовсе сам не свой?»

— Старая не старая, а папаша теперь женить его должен, да только как женить-то, пост, а после поста как бы не родила невеста, — продолжала, не слушая его, Джоан, явно повторяя с чужого голоса. — Деньжищ-то теперь надо для этого дела уйму: и епископу, и священнику, и…

— А ты откуда знаешь, самая умная, что ли? — огрызнулся Гилберт, пихая сестру локтем. Он злился, и справедливо: Джоан, проныра, узнала секрет Уилла раньше него, а ведь у них с Уиллом уговор был: если кто что узнает, брату первому говорить! И вот, пожалуйста, извини-подвинься...

— Да ты чего это дерешься!.. — с возмущенным шепотом накинулась на него Джоан. Совсем рядом за дверью скрипнула половица — и они притихли, будто мышата, заслышавшие кошку.

— Позорить Шекспиров! Арденов! — раздался папашин рык, так что Гилберт на всякий случай отодвинулся поглубже в густой сумрак. Подумал: если папаша сейчас выглянет и обнаружит, что они с Джоан подслушивают, какие дела нынче творятся в семействе, порки точно не миновать. — Чтоб на меня пальцем показывали, как на шута какого, чтоб я на старости лет стыдился людям на глаза показаться! 

Уилл лепетал что-то в ответ, но издали, и слышно его не было. Джоан вдруг захихикала, зажимая рот ладонью, и Гилберт оттер сестру плечом, прильнул к светящейся щелке одним глазом. И тоже прыснул в кулак, не удержался. Папаша что было мочи лупил Уилла тростью, а тот прикрывался, уворачивался от карающей длани, как только мог, прятался за мебель, даже приседал. И лепетал все время, не переставая:

— Мы любим друг друга, жениться на Энн хочу, по любви это, благословите, отец, матушка! 

А папаша разошелся не на шутку, хряпнул Уилла пониже спины, да так, что тот взвыл, держась за ушибленное место. Эд, до того сидевший смирно на лавке и сосавший палец, захныкал.

— Ишь, жениться! — снова крикнул папаша, отшвыривая трость. — Женилка еще не выросла, а все туда же! А вот не будет тебе моего родительского благословения! Не дам, и все тут! И свадьбы не будет, так и знай!

— Отец! — ахнули разом Уилл и мамаша.

— А что, мать, хорошо мы воспитали сына. Молодой да ранний, — напустился папаша теперь на матушку, а та только руки заламывала. — Умел присунуть девке — пусть и отвечать умеет. А то что дальше будет? Только в актеры, в циркачи бродячие.

Уилл рухнул на колени, хватая папашу за руки, и по новой затянул свою литанию:

— Люблю я ее, давно люблю, мы с ней уже почти год… Благословите, отец, позвольте жениться, а там что хотите делайте, хоть в тюрьму…

Мать всхлипнула, но ее рыдания утонули в оглушительном реве Эда.

— Страсти-то, ух! — восхитилась Джоан, блестя в полутьме глазами. — Нет, ты видел, видел? Вот это любовь, ну прямо пьеса какая! Вот бы и мне так…

«Вот дурища, — подумал Гилберт. — Как есть девчонка. Но и Уилл-то! За год не обмолвился ни разу про такое-то…»

***

Вдруг все затихло.

— Завтра пошлю в Шоттери к Сэнделсу и Ричардсону, — сказал папаша куда тише прежнего, но замершие под дверью Гилберт и Джоан расслышали каждое слово. — Надо будет сговориться о свадьбе.


End file.
